Before Our Love
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: This is the prequel for You are the Love of my Life. It shows how Armani and Dave's relationship really blossom and the drama that was brought along with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Hey everybody I decided to make a prequel for You are the Love of my Life. This will show how Mani and Dave actually met. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Love Ya.

Armani's P.O.V

"Mani! Come on I want to be drunk by now!" Lisha screamed as I was upstairs getting my ready to go out. The reason were going out is to celebrate my recent divorce with my ex-husband Brian with is really bittersweet. I mean even though he cheated on me I really can't say there some love left for him but it's very little. And for Lisha, well she got into a arugement with our mom about how she can never find a man if she's always going to party. To tell you the truth I really have to greed with my mom which is really rare. I was wearing tye-dye skinny jeans, black boots, and a black tank-top. After I put my make-up on I walked downstairs to see my slight annoyed sister.

"Finally!"

"Oh shut it I'm here aren't I." I said as she started laughing.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah come on. Will take my car." I said as we got into my car and drove off to a near by bar.

Dave's P.O.V

It felt go to be out of my house and not hearing my wife bitch about how the girls are always hard-headed when it comes to her but nice and loving to me. I really wasn't in the mood about her complaining that I love my girls to much. MY GIRLS. Anyhow I just came back from being on the rode and the last thing I needed to be was in a fight. I really didn't want to argue with Melissa but once she starts it never ends. Don't get me wrong I love her and all it's just that she's change from the person I met years ago. So back to what I was saying I decided to go out with some of my friends Randy and Hunter to a bar in D.C.

"So Dave I see that Melissa drove you out of the house again." Randy said as he downed his second beer. I couldn't help but laugh.

"First of all, I didn't get drove out of my house. I decided to leave." I said with pride as Randy and Hunter started laughing.

"Sure, that's what happen." Hunter said. After a few more beers I started to feel a little better.

"Damn, look at these two girls that walked in." Randy said as we turned around and saw two really good-looking girls. I think one of them realize that we were looking at them because in a second they both came over.

"Hi. You don't mind if me and my sister sit here don't you." She said as we nodded and they sat with us.

"So what's you girls names."

"Well my name Lisha and that Armani." She said as I look at Armani who just smiled at me.

"Well Lisha how about you and me have a little chat while we gets some drinks." Randy offered as Lisha blushed.

"Sure. Mani, what you want?"

"A corona." She said as I was shocked. She didn't really seem like the type that would drink beer especially corona which happens to be my favorite. Once Randy and Lisha left Hunter went to make a phone call to his wife it just left me with Mani.

"So what's your name?"She asked.

"Dave Batista." I said.

"Wow. You are a wrestler right?"

"Yeah I am." I said as I smiled.

"This is so cool. I'm training to become a wrestler too." She said as I was shocked. This girl is just full of surprises.

"Really? How long you been training."

"Since I was 15. It's always been a passion of mines."

"I understand what you mean."

"It's like it gives you such an rush when you do what you love. For me, that could just make my day doing what I love to do." She said as you can hear the passion in her voice.

"Exactly. So tell me something about yourself." I asked her as I leaned a little further and really took in how much of a beauty she really is. For what seem like hours but only 15 minutes I learn a lot about Armani like her love for bikes and tattoos, how she grew up in D.C. like I did and what's really crazy is that at one time we had lived on the same block. She told me about her recent divorce with her husband who in my book sound like a real ass for cheating on her, but he said it better to forgive someone than hold it on forever and ever. When Lisha and Randy came back over we started talking about football.

"I'm just telling you Dave the Redskins are never going to win. What do you say Mani."

"I say that Redskins are going to kick the Jets sorry asses." She said as Lisha started laughing.

"You mean you're a Redskins fan." I asked her.

"Of course. Why?"

"I think I found my new best friend." I hugged her as she started laughing. Oh how intoxicating that laugh is and the smell of her long jet black hair. A few minutes went by and then this drunk guy bump into me.

"Hey watch where you going." I said to him as he turned around.

"What you say to me." He slurred in his words. He was a typical drunk and even smell like one.

"I said watch where you going." I said getting up from my seat.

"Dave, come on it's not worth it." Mani said as she got up.

"Yeah, listen to your little bitch over there." He said as I got right up to his face.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH." I sneered at him.

"The one's that standing next to you unless you're a bitch yourself." He said as I was about to draw my hand back I saw a fist connect his jaw and saw it was Mani and then she tackled the shit out of him and started throwing left and rights at him.

"GET HIM MANI! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE MOTHERFUCKER!" I heard Lisha yelled. Before I knew it I saw some guys coming over towards Mani and I went in and clean house.

"Now, get out you piece of trash." She yelled at him while puling his hair and threw him out the door with his friends. When she walked back I had a big smile on my face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing I just never really seen anybody beat the crap out a person like that in a long while."

"Well I don't let people talk shit about my friends." She said as I smiled. I think I found my new best friend.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Please tell me if you like it. Enjoy.

CrazyLove342


	2. Chapter 2

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Hey everybody I decided to make a prequel for You are the Love of my Life. This will show how Mani and Dave actually met. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Love Ya.

Dave's P.O.V

Tonight was crazy. I had just left the bar and I was on my way home. I had a great time especially meeting Armani. She has to be the most out-going, funny, loving person I ever met. And did I mention to you that she's really beautiful. I owe her for what she's done tonight; I mean nobody would have done that for me if they really didn't care. I got her number before we left which made Randy pouting the whole way cause he didn't get Armani's or Lisha's number. I made it home and when I got inside I closed the door very quietly and I walked up the stairs and went to give Angel and Grace a kiss. I love my girls so much. It's hard to explain it. I closed their door and went to our room. When I got in I saw Melissa asleep on the bed. So at least I'll be able to sleep tonight without any arguments. After I undressed I crawled in the bed and tried to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry." I heard Mel say. Even though I knew she wasn't really sorry it was better than hearing her yelling it at me. So all I gave her was a grunt and went to a deep sleep.

Armani's P.O.V.

The next day I woke up in a good mood. To believe it or not I had a lot of fun last night. I was glad that I met Dave because he seems like a true genuine person. I still can't believe we lived on the same block at one time. Small world huh? I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was finished I change into black pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt with my hair in a ponytail. I walked downstairs to make some coffee. When I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"HI. Is this Armani Beaumanior?" the man other the phone said.

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Vince McMahon from the WWE. I'm calling about your submitted tryout tape."

"OH My God! Mr. McMahon this is honor to speak to you right now." I said as I smiled through the phone.

"The honor is for me. Like I was saying I wanted to tell you that your tape was very impressive. The moves I seen in the video are moves that I seen from people who worked for 15-20 years. You should be very proud of yourselves." He said with pride in his voice.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. So the reason I called was I wanted to offer you a 6- year contract to Monday Night Raw." He said as I started jumping up and down.

"Yes. I would love to."

"I'm glad you said that. I see a bright future for you. You just what the women's division needs right now. Oh and before I forget you going to be a part of evolution and debut next week." He said as my mouth drop not only am I going to be a diva but a part of evolution also. My life can't get any better right now. It also means I'm going to see Dave more.

"This is so amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. They do not know who the diva is going to join the team so it will be a big surprise. So I'll meet you in New York and you'll debut at Madison Square Garden. I'll tell you more details when you get there." He said.

"Okay. Thank you so much Mr. McMahon."

"Please, call me Vince and your welcome. Bye." He said as he hanged up. Once I put my phone down I started doing my happy dance in the kitchen. My day just got even better.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Please tell me if you like it. Enjoy.

CrazyLove342


	3. Chapter 3

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Hey everybody I decided to make a prequel for You are the Love of my Life. This will show how Mani and Dave actually met. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Love Ya.

Armani's P.O.V

OMG! I can't believe I got with the WWE and a six year contract On Raw. My day couldn't get any better. After I finish screaming I called Lisha and told her the news.

"Hello."

"Lisha it's me Armani I got huge news."

"Hey what is it?"

"I got a job with the WWE!" I said as I heard her screaming her lungs off.

"Oh My God. I so happy for you. When you find out?"

"This morning. Vince called me and told me that I got a six year contract and I get to work with evolution!."

"That means you get to work with Randy and Dave. Damn your lucky. Think they got any more job openings?" She said as I laugh.

"Who knows? Well I'm going to tell mom and dad. I leave this Friday and im going to be in New York next week to debut."

"Okay sis, well I'm proud of you and when you get there can you give Randy my number."

"I thought you didn't want to give it to him?" I said as I started to figure out what I'm going to pack.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about him after the club so can you."

"Yeah sure thing Lisha. He probably call you once I give it to him." I said as we laugh.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later hun."

"Bye." I said as I hanged up and started calling my parents and everyone I could think of. I would have called Dave but I wanted it to be a surprise. After I finishing hearing my parents basically screamed when I told them the news. I went to my closet as I started to pack my stuff for my life as a WWE Diva.

Dave's P.O.V.

Well the week was over and it was Sunday afternoon and I had to leave for New York City. I talked to Armani a lot during the week and we became more closer as friends. It's shocking that in a short time period I can trust her with a lot of stuff. Other than that my week has been stressful with me arguing with Melissa almost everyday. She even has a problem with Mani she never met her and she feels like I'm going to cheat on her which I would never do, but with Mel there's no reasoning with her. I had finish packing and I was downstairs saying goodbye to my girls and Melissa.

"Bye daddy, we'll miss you." Both Angel and Grace said at the same time. I'm really going to miss them.

"I miss you too, I love you girls.." I said giving them a hug.

"We love you too daddy."

"Come on girls, stop wasting daddy's time he doesn't need to be late for his flight." Melissa said in a bad tone. I didn't like the tone she used with the girls but I'll talk to her about it later .After I hug them the girls ran to there room and left me to Melissa.

"So explain to me why you have to work with a female in your group again?" She asked as I sighed. Ever since I got the call from Hunter saying that a diva is working with us Mel just been snapping at me and always accusing me of going to be the first one to sleep with her.

"I told you Mel, Vince thinks that he we need to go another approach and that adding someone would be good."

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled. I grabbed my stuff and went to give her a kiss but she turned her head.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back." I said as I walked out the door.

"Asshole." She said as she slammed the door. After shaking my head I out my stuff in the cab and went to the airport. As sad as this is I couldn't be happier leaving to go to New York than to be home with Mel. 3 hours later I finally got in New York City and I was kinda excited to see who's the new member in the group. When I got to the hotel I got to the room that Me, Randy, Hunter, and Ric share. When I got inside I saw that they were all here.

"Finally you came. Damn you look like hell." Hunter said as I sat down.

"Well let's just say that I went through hell this whole week." I said as they sighed. They already know what and who I'm talking about.

"Let me guess, Mel went off on you cause of the whole "new diva in the group" thing." Ric said as I just shake my head.

"Yeah. I thought she was going to kill me."

"Well Dave to be honest to this day I don't understand why you marry her in the first place. She always been like this when it comes to women. Hell she doesn't like any of us cause she thinks that were going to convince one day to cheat on her." Randy said as I just look at him.

"Um Randy...you do that." I said as I smile.

"Well yeah but you never gave into temptation, but is that good enough for her no."

"Look Dave, What Randy trying to say is that it looks like she's never going to change and to be honest I don't think she ever would. Not in the business that you're in." Hunter said.

"Yeah well for right now I just want to be stress free as possible. So anyway you know who this diva is going to be?"

"No as far as I know Vince said will find out tomorrow before Raw starts."

"Well I just hope that's she hot." Randy said as I laugh and the others groaned.

"You're a typical man." Hunter said as he got up.

"So are you."

"Yes but I'm a typical married man there's a difference." He said as we all laughed. So far this week going to be good. I wonder who the diva is.

Armani's P.O.V.

It was finally Monday and I was in New York City and I couldn't be happier cause tonight was my debut. Once I got up I took a shower and after I was done I change into jeans and a black tank top and black heels. I also change my hair up a bit instead of it being black it's now long and red with a bang that covers half of my face. After I finish putting my make-up on I got all my stuff together and left for the arena. When I got there I felt butterflies in my stomach. I mean I've been dreaming about this since I was 14 years old dreaming that one day I would step into a WWE ring. Now my dream came true. When I got through backstage I had to go straight to Vince office to sign my contract. While walking backstage I saw a lot of people staring first I thought it was my hair then I remember that they staring cause I'm the new girl. While walking I bump into Trish Stratus of all people.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said as she smiled as I help her up.

"It's okay I wasn't paying much attention. Hey you're that new diva Armani that Vince been telling me about right?

"Yeah that's me. Wow I never would think you would have known about me.

"Well I've been hearing a lot about you in the indie circuit and that you're a pretty tough and talented diva."

"Yes, thank you."

"Well I'm suppose to show you to Vince's office actually so we can talk on the way there."

"Okay." I said as we walked to his office. The walk there was pretty fun and we had a lot in common we were joking around like we were a old friends. When we got the office I thank Trish.

"Thanks for showing me here, trish."

"No problem, well I got to warm up but I'll talk to you later, here's my number." She said as we swapped numbers and went our separate ways. When I walk inside the room I saw Vince smile and motion me to come in.

"Armani, it's nice to finally meet you. Trish help you find your way here okay."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"No problem, and please call me Vince." He said shaking my hand and motion me to sit down.

"Okay."

"Well here's your six year contract and I see that you read everything in it?"

"Yes Vince."

"Well just sign here." He pointed to the dotted line and I sign it and handed back to him.

"And that's it. Congratulation and welcome the Raw and the WWE."He said as he shook my hand again.

"Thank you Vince, I really appreciate this."

"Well I'm glad. So now that we got all of this done you can head to Evolution locker room and meet you new teammates." He said as I thank him again and walked my way to Evolution locker room.

Dave's P.O.V.

We finally got the arena and went straight to the locker room, of course as soon as I got there I got a phone call from Mel and basically cursing me out for everything I did but really didn't I got off the phone I walked back in the room turn my phone off and sigh.

"She's going to drive me to drink." I said as I sigh.

"She's going to do that to everyone. So have you heard from Armani lately?" Hunter asked as Randy Ric both listen in.

"Yeah I talked to her awhile ago but she said she had things to do so I won't here from her for awhile." I said as I heard a knock on the door and Hunter went to answer.

"Well look who came, I can't believe you're the diva." Hunter said as he gave the mystery girl a hug. " Guys guess who's here." He said as the girl walked in and I was shocked.

"Armani!" I said as she smiled and walked to give me a hug. To believe or not I kinda miss her and was glad to see her. "I thought you had personal things to do." I asked when we pull from the hug.

"Well this was it. I got a job her as a new diva and I'm the girl joining evolution with you guys. And I wanted to surprise you." She said as she smiled and gave everyone else a hug.

"Well you did and your hair you dye it red."

"Yeah I thought to try something new."

"Well it works." I said as I smiled. I was in a better mood being with Mani than Mel.

"Mani it's good to see you and I'm glad that you're in the group." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy, oh here Lisha wanted me to give her number to you...and she expecting a call too."I said as I gave it to him.

"Thank you, you sweet angel." He said giving me a quick hug and grab his phone and callled Lisha.

"Armani, as for me and the rest of us welcome to evolution." Hunter said.

"Thanks guys. I going to love it here." She said as she gave me another hug and whispered something in my ear.

"After the days over I got a box of corona in my room and were going celebrate best friend style." She whispered as I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. My life just got a lot better.

A/N: So Armani got to the WWE in one peace and made friends with Trish and Dave got into a fight with Mel who was in a nasty mood. Can you blame why he couldn't wait to leave. And the way she talk to the girls was bad. Hope you guys enjoy it please review.

CrazyLove342


	4. Chapter 4

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Hey everybody I decided to make a prequel for You are the Love of my Life. This will show how Mani and Dave actually met. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Love Ya

Armani's P.O.V.

"So Paul what we got plan? Vince told me to come to you for everything."

"Well we are gonna go out and introduce as the new member and the rest is just party like the animals we are." He said as we all laughed.

"Well then I'm gonna change. I'll be back." I said as I grab some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Dave's P.O.V.

This day is getting so better by the minutes first Mani comes to work on Raw and she's in evolution. Believe it or not this is better than being with Melissa right now. Don't get me wrong I love Melissa but lately something been very off with her and she seems just wants to argue with me very chance she gets. But right now I can't focus on that. I have a match tonight against Steven Richards of all people so it won't be that long. Few minutes went pass and Randy came back into the room with a bg smile on his face.

"What u so happy about?" I asked him but just kept smiling and walked over the bathroom door that Mani was in.

"MANI YOUR SISTER ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" He yelled as we all started laughing.

"If that's your way of saying thank you Randy your welcome." She said while laughing.

"Damn Randy I haven't seen you this happen since the last Playboy cover came out." Ric said.

"Well I like her and I can't help that she looks good too." Randy said as Hunter walked back inside.

"Guys Vince said we opening the show so now we got to leave." He said as Armani came out and I was speechless. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, black combat boots, black midriff halter top, big gold hoop earrings and black gloves with her hair straight and a bang. She looked amazing.

"So you guys are waiting on me?" She said as we all nod causing her to laugh.

"No you on time. Were opening the show so we should get going."I said

"Okay. Lead the way." She said as we al head out to the stage.

Armani's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that tonight I was gonna debut on Raw. It's a surreal feeling. I felt my heart racing until I felt Dave's hand grab mines.

"Don't worry you'll do great." He said as I nodded back to him and we walked out to the stage as we greeted by the fans.

Commentary:

"King looks like Evolution got a new recruit on there hands tonight." J.R. said

"Yeah and what is better, she's a diva something that you normally don't see with evolution. I wonder what made them recruit someone."

"Well find out now. Triple H bout to speak."

End of Commentary

Tonight is a special night for Evolution. Tonight is the night as we make history as having the First lady of Evolution. With this honor we couldn't just give it to just any diva we had to give it to a diva that surpass every female in this business. We search all over this country for this special woman and tonight we have found it. Because in Evolution we deserve the best and we don't want some second-rate diva. So Ladies and Gentleman I would like you to introduce you to Armani!" Hunter said as he pass me the mic and I heard the fans automatically cheer for me.

"Thank you Hunter. And you are right bout one thing. I'm no second-rate diva. I've been in the business of wrestling since I was 14 years old. And you don't hear that from a lot of divas because most of them come in this business just as eye candy, but with me I can be eye candy outside the ring nut a badass every time instep in between these ropes. I said as I hear cheering. This is easy. And yes I don't disrespect none of the divas in this business because I look up to them they made me who I am today. But not only do I do this cause it's my dream but I'm doing this for all the fans in this arena and around the world because without them we all wouldn't be here. So not only does my heart belongs in this business but to all of you. Because once I win that Women's Championship I won't be the only one be a champion. We all are." I said as I heard them cheering until I heard Victoria And Steven Richards entrance music come on and see the coming down to the ring.

"Well, well look what we have hear another diva coming to try and take my title. You know who you remind me of all the other divas tried to take my title away from me but they all fell to my Widow's Peak. I know you don't want to be the next diva to fall to that." Victoria said as Steven walk right next to her as Dave and Randy were next to me.

"Trust me I won't. You think that just because you are the Women's champion you think you can control everyone that stands up too. Well your deeply mistaken, all you are is just a psycho bitch!" I said as she got up my face.

"Oh you stupid bitch." She said as she went to hit but I duck and tackle her to the ground and start punching her until I felt Steven pull me off her and then I saw Dave spear him into the turnbuckle and start attacking him. Once I got back up I went after Victoria and we started fighting again until I kicked her the gut and perform my finisher Light's Out (which is a Gory Bomb) on her and she was laid out. I heard the crowd go insane and I grab her title and a mic.

"This better show you something...DON"T EVER MESS WITH ME BITCH!" I said as I drop the mic and her title and went with the others as I saw Dave come towards me as Steven tend to Victoria.

"How's it feel now? He asked me.

"Amazing." I said as we posed for the fans one more time until went to the back.

At Dave's House.

"So that's Armani." Melissa said as she was drinking her third bottle of vodka watching the t.v.

"And Dave told me not to be worry...Asshole."

A/N: So what you think gonna happen next with Armani and Victoria. And Dave got to deal with Melissa now that she seen raw. Hope you enjoy reading.

CrazyLove342


	5. Chapter 5

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Hey everybody I decided to make a prequel for You are the Love of my Life. This will show how Mani and Dave actually met. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Love Ya

Armani's P.O.V.

Tonight is so far the best day of my life! After my debut we headed to the back and the guys started to congratulate me on my first night on Raw and making a big impact as a Diva.

"What I tell ya. I tell ya, Mani you amaze me out there. Your perfect for this job. And the way you took out Victoria simply amazing." Ric said giving me a hug.

"He's right Mani, I haven't seen the crowd be over a newcomer in a long time." Hunter joined in.

"Thanks, I was shock that the crowd love me so much. But Victoria did get one good hook at me." I said as I rubbed jaw.

"You shouldn't. You have a way of capturing people's heart and make them love them. Plus this is your passion and the way you laid Victoria out showed just how tough you are." Dave said as I thought I was going to cry. These guys really touch my heart.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot hearing this from veterans like yourselves. I really appreciate working with you." I said as they all smiled. Then Vince walked up to us with a huge smile on his face. Then he did something shocking. He hugged me.

"Vince are you okay?" Hunter and Randy said at the same time.

"Yes I fine. Why u ask?"

"It's just that you never actually...HUG anyone." Randy said as I tried not to laugh.

"I might be and asshole on t.v. Randy but not everyday." Vince said as me and Dave laugh at Randy's red face.

"Sorry sir."

"It's okay, actually I came to congratulate Armani, I have to say that was the most amazing debut from a diva I have ever seen in years. I'm very pleased by your performance and looking for others in future."

"Thank you Vince. I deeply appreciate it."

"No, thank you. But the real reason I came was that you going have your first match tonight and it will be a mixed tag match with you and Dave vs. Richards and Victoria." He said as both me and Dave had a smile on our face.

"Perfect I like to get back at her for getting me in the jaw." I said.

"Yea, and I can't wait to take out that pink wearing psycho Richards. He learn to ever put his hands on Mani." Dave said as I looked at him. I never him say stuff like that. He really protected of me.

"I'm glad to see both of your excitement, I will be watching. And once again Mani congratulations on tonight, you made a lot people pleased with you in this company." Vince said as he left.

"Wow, Mani you really made an impact with Vince, I mean he never hugs anyone unless they make him a lot of money or he truly believes in that person talent. You really made it on his good side." Randy said as I smiled.

Wow. It's only my first night and so far fought someone, my boss hug me and now I having my first match. I love my job." I said as we headed to the lockeroom . When we got in there I told Dave that I would change and I went in the bathroom to change.

Dave's P.O.V.

Tonight has been really good. I'm proud of Mani tonight she really starting to make a name for herself. She not only won over the crowd but took out The Women's Champion on her first night. I was pumped for tonight's match. I can't wait to beat the living crap out of Richards. I don't know but when I saw him but his hands on Mani I instantly flipped and the thought of someone hurting her makes me sick. I zoned out of what I was thinking when I heard my phone ring and saw it was...Melissa. I was waiting for this.

"Hello." I said as I heard a grunt.

"You know what you are...You are a bastard full of SLIME!" Mel said as she slurred her words. I already knew she was drunk. It pissed me more off that she was drunk as our children are upstairs sleep.

"Melissa are you drunk again?" I asked as I sat down.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT. See I watch RAW Tonight and I also saw who Armani is and you said I don't need to worry. You make me sick. You knew about this the whole fucking time."

"Mel, there's nothing going on with me and Armani, she's just a good friend. I didn't know that she was gonna work with us until earlier today. And you know I would never cheat on you." I said as I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Oh please she's just probably just another kind of example are you setting for our daughters. Sorry excuse for a father." She said and that's when I went off.

"NOW YOU LISTEN MEL, You know damn well that I never ever cheated on you so don't try to pull that shit on me. And don't you dare bring our children into this. You know damn well shouldn't be talking about someone being a bad example, you drink ever night and get drunk as much as you can. What kind of mother those that to there children. So don't you dare talk about me being a bad example. And if you ever say something negative about Armani again I'll just let her deal with you. Bye." I said as I hanged up on her and I saw Armani look at me.

"Dave everything okay? I heard yelling and I got worry." She said as she sat next to me.

"No, I don't know how much shit I have to deal with Melissa anymore. She's just..."

"A completely different person. I know how you feel since I was married. You probably feel like she not the person you marry and that you feel trapped cause even though you still loved that person deeply it's not the same person you see physically everyday." She said like she took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yea exactly."

"Figures, I went through the same thing Brian. I mean the first few years were good nut then he started to change and act like a different person. He would do things that were out of his character and that's when I found out he cheated on me. I'm not saying that Melissa cheating on you but she might be going through something that's hard to tell you cause it's scares the living crap out of her. All I'm saying is take some time for yourself and the next time you see her talk to her." She said as she blew my mind. This girl really know what she's talking about.

"I guess I'll try. Um...Mani did you ever find the girl that Brian slept with?"

"No, and I didn't bother. She wasn't worth it."

"I understand."

"You know I had a conversation with Mel like a week ago and she sounded real nice to me and sincere. We had a good conversation." She said as I was shock. I never knew that Melissa and Armani talked, let alone have a good conversation.

"Wow, she didn't tell me."

"Oh well it must have slipped her mind. Anyway we have to get ready our match next." She said as she got up and I finally got a look at what she was wearing. She was wearing black midriff halter top, dark denim jean shorts, black and white lace-up boots to the knee, black knee pads, and black gloves. She look amazing.

"Yea, by the way thanks for the talk. It feels good to know someone that understand what I'm going through." I said as I gave her a hug.

"No problem, now let's go kick them psychos ass." She said as we high five and headed for the gorilla..

Armani's P.O.V.

Once we got to the arena we saw that Victoria and Steven were already out to the ring waiting for us. Then Evolution then Evolution theme came on and we made our way to the ring slapping the hands of some of the fans until we got the ring as I saw Victoria staring at me. As soon as the bell rang she walked over and slapped me and then all hell broke loose and I tackled her down and started hitting and slamming her head against the floor, until Dave pulled me off of her and Richards got Victoria. Then Dave and Richards started the match and Dave was basically destroying him for the first half of the match. He was steeping up for the Batista bomb until Richards over to Victoria and tag her. Once she got in she tried to slap Dave but he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to me for the tag and I started wailing punches on her face. Once she got to the ropes I Irish whip her but she reverse but then I slid into a split and perform a monkey flip. I went for the cover but she kick out at two. I grabbed her by her hair and then put her through the ropes with a big side kick to the head. I then got on the turnbuckle and perform a hurricanarana on the outside and landed perfectly on her. I was gonna grabbed her again but Richards grabbed me and sung me around and went to hit but I duck and gave him a DDT on the floor. I then grabbed Victoria and put her in the ring and did a suplex into a adconda vise submission, she was about to tap out but Richards grabbed me by my hair and tried to give me his finisher but Dave punch him in the face and started punching him like crazy. I was distracted with that I didn't see Victoria get up and got me in the face and threw me into the turnbuckle she then got on the second rope and started punching me until I grabbed her by her legs and held her in a powerbomb position and I noticed Dave had Richards on the same one and we had gave them both a powerbomb. The crowd was going insane and I saw Dave go for the pin but I stop him.

"What?"

"Put her on top of him. Trust me." I said as Dave nodded and did what I said and put Victoria on top of Richards and I got on the turnbuckle and perform a corkscrew moonsault on both and them and went for the pin.

1...2...3." I heard the bell and Dave pulled me into a big hug. I can't believe that I won my first match. We posed some more with the fans until we went backstage to end a great night. But it was just the beginning of a long feud with those two.

A/N: That was a busy chapter if I say so. Armani had a crazy night and you see how close her and Dave get with that talk. And Dave is ver y protective of Mani. And Mani having a talk with Mel. Tell me what you think, Please review. Hope you enjoy. :)

CrazyLove342


	6. Chapter 6

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Sorry for the delay but I been so busy with school and work. But I'm back and I miss writing for everyone. Hope you like it. Enjoy Reading! :)

Armani's P.O.V.

Wow! That was really fun. I never had a rush of adrenaline like that in my whole life. I really couldn't believe we won tonight and the fact I was able to pull off that move from Dave's shoulders. I guess he really does trust me cause I don't think anybody else would have done that since I'm a rookie and everything. I really think that it made us a little more closer than people would actually think. When we got backstage all we heard was applause from Randy, Paul, Ric, Vince and Stephanie. This was the first time that I saw her in person and I was a little nervous.

"That was amazing, Mani. Both you and Dave electrify that night and the crowd out there." Vince said giving both of us good praise.

"Yes, you two have very good chemistry since it's the first time you both performed together and that's rare to see now a days. Especially coming from a rookie like yourself Armani. But I have to say you impress me from the moment you walk in this building and that's what me and my father look for in a diva. You should be very proud of yourself." Stephanie said while shaking my hand. I was in complete awe when she said all that stuff bout me.

"Thank You Stephanie. I don't know what to say."I said as I started to feel tears in my eyes.

"Awwww Mani don't cry. You should be happy everything there saying is true and I'll say it again and again until I'm blue in the face. You were amazing out there. In and out of the ring." Dave said as he pulled me into a hug. That was probably the sweetest and heartfelt thing I have ever heard a guy say to me and actually mean it.

"Thanks Big Guy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How sweet. Well Armani I have to go and do some other stuff but I would like to get to know you more. How about tomorrow morning you and me have breakfast and I'll discuss what other plans I have in store for you. Because in my case I see a future title shot in the works. She said with a smile as her and Vince walked off. When I turned around I felt Paul pick me and spin me around.

"PAUL PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as everyone start laughing.

"Not yet, it's what we do for everyone who in Evolution and wins there first match." He said. 30 seconds later he finally put me down.

"Happy now?" Randy said.

"Nope." I said then I pluck him in the head. " Now I am." I said as we all laugh on our way to the lockerroom. While got to the room something felt weird to me. Randy Ric and Paul walked in the room. When Dave was going in I saw Victoria with a lead pipe in her head ready to hit Dave.

"DAVE...look out!." I said as I push Dave and kick Victoria in the gut and started punching her until she got a kick in my gut. She was about to come closer but I tackle her and we went through the door in the lockerroom and I started beating the crap out of her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Paul yelled as he went to grab Victoria but when he did she slapped him the face but I return the favor and punching her straight in the jaw and she was knock out.

"Damn, this bitch don't know how to quit." I said as Dave helped me up.

"It's official you are my best friend." Dave said giving me a big hug as security drag Victoria out the room.

"Paul you okay?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Yea, I'm fine. A slap never hurt me before. But I can say the same for you. You went right through the door."

"I'm okay. It's not the first time that I did that." I said as they all turn to look at me.

"What you mean not the first time?" Dave said.

"Ask my sister. She knows." I said as Randy went to call Lisha and ask her as I started laughing.

"Don't forget you and me have a little talk later anyway." Dave whisper to me and I giggled. I almost forgot too.

"Okay."

"Mani, Lisha said you tackle your boyfriend through the door cause he walking to some ugly chick." Randy said as he got off the phone with her.

"Yea, well he learn his lesson after that." I said as we all laugh.

"Alright well I'm going to hit the hay and it's been a long night. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Paul said as he left and little later Ric left and randy left to go talk to Lisha...alone. Good God. After I changed into some sweats me and Dave headed for the hotel. When we got there he got a call from Vince.

"So what was that about?"

"Well Vince said he wants you and me team up permantly and he wants us to talk about some things. So I thought you would want to go out to eat to discuss this." He said.

"Sure just give me 30 minutes and meet me at my room. It's 420." I said as I walked and waved to him.

30 minutes later I just finish my hair and it was out flowing all the way to the bottom of my back. I was wearing a tight black top and black metallic leggings and black pumps. When I walked out the bathroom I heard a knock at the door. When I open it I saw Dave wearing black shirt and jeans. He looked real nice.

"Wow, Mani you look really nice."

"Thanks, so you ready?" I asked as he nodded his head and we headed to dinner.

A/N: So how do you think dinner will go? Tell me what you think, Please review. Hope you enjoy. :)

CrazyLove342


	7. Chapter 7

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. Sorry for the delay but I been so busy with school and work. But I'm back and I miss writing for everyone. Hope you like it. Enjoy Reading! :)

Well after Dave got me from my hotel room we spend the next two hours laughing, drinking and eating at a nice Italian restaurant he took me too. Tonight I noticed how much of a gentleman he is cause no matter what I did he couldn't help but help me in and out of my chair and other small chivalry things real men do. He was so sweet and nice that I couldn't remember the last time a man took me to dinner and treated me so well...hell my own ex-husband even stop doing that when we got married. I bet his wife is one lucky girl but from what I heard from the others guys..Dave and his wife been having problems lately...and they don't seem to be stopping anytime soon. After dinner Dave decided to take me to Central Park to walk around and talk some more. It was so beautiful at night with all the lights and the jazz music playing during the night. It was so beautiful and I couldn't help to blush when he put his arm around me. A few minutes later from walking Dave brought up the talk Melissa had with m.

"So Mani, what did Melissa exactly talk to you about?" He asked.

"Well she ask me about how I feel about being in the group and stuff and that she wish me luck and other stuff. She seemed really nice to me." I said as Dave started shaking his head.

"I'm starting to think that my wife has two spilt personalities." He said as I started laughing ,

"Really, why you say that?"

"Well to you she's a sweet and sincere woman and to me and everyone else in the world she probably the most cold-hearted drunk you ever meet." He said in a serious tone as I looked shocked. I would have never imagine from the woman that I talked on the phone would be his wife.

"She's that bad?" I asked

"Yeah, but the drinking really bothers me because she does it in front of the girls. No child should see there parents drink like the way she drinks."

"Well have you ever talked about it to her before about it?"

"Yeah, but it just led to a screaming match so I let it alone for now but I won't let her get away from this." He said as we started walking back to the hotel since it was getting real late.

"In my opinion if she drinks in front of her children she's really not that great of a mother or role model for them." I said as he nodded his head.

"I agree...but I just remember since next week we have a few days off I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner and meet Melissa and the girls." He asked as I thought he was so thoughtful to ask me.

"Aww...Dave I would love that...plus I really not doing much on those days off anyway. Will Mel be okay with that?"

"Yeah she would...she must since she likes you now." He said as we both laughed.

"That's true...well looks like we back at our room. You want breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah...it's better than eating with three other guys who eat with there mouths full."

"I can believe that." I said as we laugh and bid our goodnights.

Tell me what you think, Please review. Hope you enjoy. :)

MissLondon342


End file.
